1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stabilized isothiazolone solution and more particularly, to a stabilized isothiazolone solution comprising isothiazolone expressed by the following formula (I), stabilizer expressed by the following formula (II), and organic solvent diffusing these compounds effectively. ##STR2##
In these formulae:
n is 1 or 2; PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are the same or different, respectively, representing a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; or a C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.4 alkyl group; PA1 R.sup.3 represents a hydrogen atom; a C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.10 alkyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom or a hydroxy group; a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.10 alkenyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom; a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.10 alkynyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom; or an aralkyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom, a C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.10 alkyl group, or a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.9 alkoxy group; PA1 R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are the same or different, respectively, representing a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.10 alkyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom or a hydroxy group; a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.10 alkenyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom; a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.10 alkynyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom; an aralkyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom a C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.10 alkyl group, or a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.9 alkoxy group; or a group expressed by the following formula (III-1) or (III-2): ##STR3## wherein: R.sup.6 is a halogen atom or a C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.10 alkyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom or a hydroxy group; a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.10 alkenyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom; a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.10 alkynyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom; an aralkyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom, a C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.10 alkyl group, or a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.9 alkoxy group; R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are the same or different, respectively, representing a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.10 alkyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom or a hydroxy group; a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.10 alkenyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom; a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.10 alkynyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom; an aralkyl group which is substituted or unsubstituted with a halogen atom, a C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.10 alkyl group, or a C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.9 alkoxy group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since its development by Craw et al. in 1965, isothiazolone compound has been extensively used in the industrial field as a disinfectant, including an antibacterial and antimicrobial agent for dyes, cosmetics, fibers, or plastics, etc.
However, since the extremely unstable isothiazolone compound is easily degraded by moisture in the air and ultraviolet light, the beneficial properties of the final product may be lost during storage. In order to improve the stability of isothiazolone compound, several methods have been under active development, and among them, the typical method is to use a metal salt stabilizer.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,795 and 4,067,878, for example, the stabilization of isothiazolone compound has been approached by reducing chemical degradation with the addition of metal nitrite or metal nitrate, but such metal salt stabilizers are reacted with emulsion components in a latex emulsion solution diffused with polymers, thus developing agglutination or precipitates. Further, in any reaction system, corrosion in the system may occur due to chlorine ions combined with metal salt. Thus, the removal of metal salt in such a system is a prerequisite.